


Squeak

by Unimpairable



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpairable/pseuds/Unimpairable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has long suspected that their office has a mouse. When he can't take the repetitive noises anymore, he discovers something far different than a mouse. He didn't even know people came in this size!</p><p> </p><p>(A request though the requester asked that I not post the exact details of their request. Thanks for the interesting concept!)</p><p>Request tumblr - http://unimpairablediscord.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeak

Geoff tried to ignore it as he focused on the video but the squeaking sound just kept getting louder and louder. They had long suspected that there was a mouse crawling through the walls of their office and this only further confirmed it. Whatever it was doing in there, it was going at it like it's life depended on it and he was getting ready to punch a hole through the wall to shut it up. A loud exasperated sigh escaped him and he paused the video to stand. He was alone for the most part, the occasional person walking through the office but quickly leaving. The others were on different podcasts and shows that ran up their schedules proudly. 

Time to act like a complete idiot and not have anyone record it. He grabbed a golf club from the nearby stack of stuff and armed himself. Creeping over to where he could hear the sound coming from, he raised the club up and promptly slammed it against the spot in the wall. He could've sworn he heard it scream and slowly the sound dropped to the floor by a nearby crack they had made during a video. He scowled and dropped down on the filthy carpet to peer into it. 

He expected a tiny mouse that was terrified out of it's wits. He did not expect the tiny naked human staring at him in fear. It took a moment to process what he was looking at and he sat up quickly, rubbing at his eyes before he crouched down again. Sure enough, the human was still there. It gave a squeak, which now in close proximity was clearly a yell of "go away!" and his jaw was slacking open in surprise. 

"What the actual fuck." He muttered before his fingers were slipping into the crack and dragging the tiny person out slowly. They screamed and thrashed about, even bit his index finger but he just did his best to shush them as he cradled his hand around them and lifted them up closer to get a good view. 

From this perspective it was clearly a young male, short curly reddish brown hair and body lined with light freckles. Muscles that were no doubt gained from the need of survival. He couldn't make out their eye color since they fit with room to spare in the palm of his hand but he could definitely tell that they had a raging erection. He tried to ignore that little fact as he looked them over and finally asked, "...what are you?"

The little guy didn't answer and he thought for a moment he had accidentally given them a heart attack but the body was flushing a pinkish red. Maybe they were too embarrassed to answer, he mused to himself and was moving to stand and return to his desk in the corner. He reached over his keyboard for a tissue box and retrieved a tissue, draping it over their nether regions as he sat back in his seat. 

"Okay let's try this...who are you?"

The tissue seemed to be wanted at least, as the tiny person was now clutching to it like their life depended on it and squirming in his hand to get comfortable. After a moment of heavy silence they finally spoke, shouting to be heard across the distance. "Michael!" 

"Michael, okay, well hello Michael...I'm Geoff...and you apparently live in my office, little buddy." He felt his palm going sweaty and ultimately decided to gently set the tiny person down on his desk, just on his mouse pad. "I'm not going to hurt you...your squeaking was just driving me insane." He watched Michael squirm a bit more, balled fists plunging down in the dip between his legs and he could've sworn he saw the little guy buck up into the tissue. "Hey, no jacking off on my desk okay?" 

He heard a squeak and frowned, leaning down closer as he tried to hear what exactly the guy was saying. Michael tried it again, his voice shaky as he shouted "HEAT!" and now Geoff was sitting back in his chair again. 

"Oh." The man muttered, watching as Michael was already moving again, bucking into that tissue eagerly and tilting his head back. "...okay so little creatures like you...go through heat, like a cat? ...well I guess that explains why you're using that tissue like a teenager would rather than to cover yourself." He was going to pick the little guy up, deciding maybe it was best if he put Michael back in his hole and tried to communicate another time but there was a liquid now seeping across the wood. "...what the-" 

He reached for the tissue, lifting it up gently and making the tiny person cry out as his play toy was gone. Michael fell back against the mouse pad gently, his legs spread in a provocative way and now Geoff could get a clear view of his leaking entrance. It wasn't pee, if he could describe it, but more like how a vagina would self-lubricate. He tilted his head, frowning when Michael seemed to just eat up the attention and rolled onto his stomach to display himself further. He pushed his rear up, spread his legs and gripped tightly at the mouse pad in waiting. 

"Sorry little guy, as cute as that is...I won't fit in there." Geoff chuckled but he was reaching forward gently and going to lightly press the tip of his index finger where Michael wanted him to be. The tiny one was crying out, a loud squeak and now the human could understand just what was being done to make the series of squeaking before. Michael rocked back against his finger, rubbing his entrance and just seeming to produce more of that slick that dribbled down his legs. "You're going to make a mess of my desk." 

Geoff moved to retrieve the tissue and tucked it around his mouse for protection. He curled his other fingers under Michael, leaving the pressure on his ass the best he could manage before gently lifting him onto the curve of the mouse. Michael was quick to splay himself out, rubbing against the tissue to gain friction and Geoff could've sworn one of the squeaks sounded more like a moan. 

"There you go, little guy. That should help..." The man glanced around the office, humming in thought as he looked over different items. He drew his finger back slowly and apologized as Michael screamed for him to come back. No sooner did he leave the little one did their own fingers immediately replace his and he returned to see Michael thrusting back against two of them buried deep inside. 

"Roll over for me?" 

Michael obeyed rather quickly, though he was also quick to push his fingers back in once he was spread eagle on the mouse. He didn't stop or even slow down as Geoff leaned down closer and his hot breath was washing over the tiny figure. The full size human smirked to himself before he dared to let his tongue lap across Michael's frame. He got a delight squeak from it and it was enough to make him want to continue. 

He focused mostly between the little guy's legs. Catching up some of that slick that had an almost peach like taste and swirling the tip of his tongue around the erect penis that quivered with each movement. Michael had abandoned his journey with his fingers and now braced himself further against the mouse to allow Geoff to lick him consistently. At one point he gave a series of alarmed squeaks and then suddenly there was a warm liquid splattering gently against Geoff's lips. The man drew back to look over the micro lad to see he had in fact come all over himself and was now laying flat back trying to get his bearings. 

"Better?" 

Michael could only squeak pitifully as he trembled through the remains of it. 

A murmur of voices caught Geoff's attention and the man was straightening up in his seat as he looked to the door. He cringed and quickly moved to scoop the tiny being into lap and the hoodie he had there in case he got a bit chilly. Michael gave little protest and snuggled into the warmth and heavy scent quickly. 

"Keep quiet, okay Michael? No matter what you do, don't make a sound." Geoff advised and quickly shut up himself as Gavin and Jeremy entered the office to greet their boss. He wiped down his desk, grabbing another tissue to have Michael put under himself and responded to a few questions Gavin had about what they'd be doing next. 

Michael was obediently quiet for the most part, content to snuggle in the hoodie as Geoff kept him mostly hidden in the darkness under the desk. His lap occasionally jiggled and jostled the poor tiny being out of his near slumber. Geoff had to record a game before he was able to pay attention to Michael again. He opted instead to draw the Xbox controller and his hands around the being, who was quick to push into his palm happily. 

The game involved hunting, where a murder would stalk his prey and if he was near the controller would vibrate consistently until he was gone again. They had just finished their first round and were fifteen minutes into the recording when he could feel Michael getting restless. He'd glance down occasionally to see the tiny person squirming and rolling about, exposing himself up at the larger man to reveal his erection once more. Geoff wanted to explain, comfort the little guy as he played through but could only offer a finger nuzzle once in a while to ensure he wasn't ignoring him. 

It didn't take long for Michael to start squeaking and the lads to complain about Geoff's chair making a racket. He laughed it off but glanced back down and tried to subtly make a shushing motion. Michael just stared back up at him pitifully and he regretted it. He knew it wasn't the little guy's fault. After all, he had disturbed the poor thing during his heat and then clearly tried to help. It was only natural that Michael would want more help as he delved deeper into his mating cycle. 

At one point they managed a small break where Gavin had to run off to pee and Geoff was quickly trying to silently communicate to the tiny creature in his lap. He took hold of his hoodie's drawstrings, put them in his own mouth and made sure Michael saw him before he was lowering them down for the little one to track. Michael got the picture and clamped down on the string quickly, using that to silence himself as he writhed around. 

The game back on and Geoff encountered a new dilemma as Michael accidentally kicked his hand and sent him right into the path of the killer. The human knew he couldn't have that so while he claimed there was a bug on him, he was moving to use the second drawstring to his advantage. He looped it gently around Michael's arms and legs, managing to spread them and keep them locked into place as little man shuddered in delight. 

One false move later on though and the larger human wound up with an Xbox controller covered in sperm. He wasn't sure how he managed to miss it but he had accidentally maneuvered the butt of the controller against Michael as he played. When the killer got close, the vibrations shot through the little one in record time and he was pushed over the edge into his second orgasm. Geoff had frozen in place as he glanced down at the shivering lad in his lap and gently rolling his index finger across the small stomach as an apology. 

Luckily the game ended without further instance and Geoff managed to slip out of the office with Michael in his pocket. He went for his car immediately, choosing to set the little guy on the passenger seat gently with his hoodie. He watched for a moment as Michael rolled in the fabric and slowly placed himself back onto all fours. He gripped tight at the hoodie with his ass up in the air displaying himself for Geoff who just watched curiously for a moment. 

"How long does your heat last?" He asked, dropping down to hover over the smaller one so he could hear him better. Michael was moaning, shivering with the man's hot breath as he leaked across the sleeve underneath him. "C'mon little guy, speak up. Tell me." 

"...a lot of days..." Came the weak reply and Michael was using both of his hands to push the coat up against his crotch. He was rocking his hips into it, starting a rhythm with his humping until he was making no other sounds but eager loud squeaky moans. He kept one hand at his crotch but the other was reaching up into his curly hair to grip at it tightly. Geoff chuckled a bit at the scene, part his heart breaking as he wished he was small enough to be doing that for the smaller man. Perhaps even wishing that Michael was big enough for him. 

He was reaching into his dash, surfing through the items he had there and keeping his eye on the quivering body beside him. A receipt, a couple sticks of gum and he was pushing them back as he located a DS left there in his car. He got a bit of a perverse idea, smirking to himself as he drew the stylus from it's holder and he was briefly holding it up to Michael's body for comparison. 

Setting the game system aside he leaned back over the middle of the seats to get a good position as he ran the stylus briefly across his tongue and lips. He braced Michael with his finger, earning more squeaks and he was moving to press the tapered end to the slicked entrance. He pressed in slowly, testing the boundaries of Michael's body. He earned eager delighted moans in response and he obeyed them as he started to slowly and gently began a pace. In and out, watching the tiny form shudder and the mouth pop open in a loud joyful moan each time he pressed deeper. 

Soon enough Michael was pressing back into it, setting his own pace and breeding himself on the stylus as he cried out for the man. Geoff could've sworn he heard his name being screamed even more so when he clearly struck the prostate inside of him. He was moving his one hand away, letting Michael continue to move by himself and aim for that place repeatedly. 

Geoff instead was reaching for his own pants, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down as he shuffled his body. He created space for himself, pushing his hand into his pants to rub against the thick of his hardening cock. He gave a quick glance to the parking lot just around the car before he was drawing it free of his underwear to stand at full mast. He moaned softly as he refocused on his other hand, Michael stilling for a moment to catch his breath and relax his muscles against the stylus. 

Geoff smirked softly, his fingers curling gently to draw the item back and slip it almost free out of Michael's entrance. Michael screamed for him, begged him not to take it out and to ram him. He chuckled lightly and he was pressing it back in, as far as he'd seen the tiny person take it in length. Slick was gushing from the male's hole and coating the stylus, dribbling down Michael's legs as they trembled and he clamped down tightly around it. He gripped through the fabric underneath him, tilting his head back with mouth agape to scream as he came without further warning. 

Geoff left the stylus inside of Michael but drew his hand back to bring both to his straining cock now as he started to pump his shaft. He moaned breathlessly as he kept his eyes on the miniature companion who was still shuddering through his remaining orgasm. He bit at his lower lip, closing his eyes finally as he pictured them at the same size with Michael bouncing eagerly on his cock as he ran his hands down the full length. 

Heat, heat...if Michael was in heat, he was reasoning with himself as he moaned more audibly. That meant that Michael could breed. That's why he was so eager, his body telling him that he needed a child. Instinct looking to Geoff at the moment to give it to him. 

"I'll give you a baby." He grunted, hand moving faster and other focusing at the tip of his leaking head. "I'll give you one, Michael. I'll fill you up." He heard the tiniest of squeaking whimpers, words he could barely make out at this distance that sounded like 'please' and 'fill me'. It didn't take long for Geoff to peak in his pleasure, sending himself over the edge with a near tight grip just under the edge of his of head. He spilled onto his fingers and hand, cum starting to dribble down his shaft as he moaned through it. 

"Geoff..." He caught the name and he was looking to Michael, the little guy eagerly perking up and pulling the stylus from himself slowly with a soft gasp. He was reaching up for the large man as he rolled onto his back, waiting until those fingers were lifting him up and he was looking to the softening cock in Geoff's other grasp. "P-please..." He whimpered and Geoff took the hint, lowering him down to the split of his jeans. 

Michael was still shaking, losing his strength from all of the constant movement and his heat exhausting him. He was still eager to push himself into Geoff's shaft however, rubbing himself to share their scent before he was reaching to run his fingers through the sperm lacing his skin. In his hands he was quick to move them down to his spread legs and was pushing the dirty digits inside of himself quickly. He moaned with lips parted as he continued and he kept up the ministrations to fill himself with all of the cum he could handle. 

Geoff was watching him, eyes fixated but then something alarming caught his attention in the back of his mind and he was quick to take hold of Michael and bring him up to his face. "Wait! Buddy, no! What if you have a baby!" 

Michael gasped at the sudden movement, whimpering as the human was now brushing away the semen on his ass. "...Geoff, you said-" 

"Yeah but what if the baby is as big as me!" Michael whined despite this realization, shivering and squirming as he tried to push the man away from his aching entrance. Geoff didn't stop however and was continuing to clean him, trying to wash all of it out to the best of his ability. "Sorry Michael, I'm sorry but...I don't want you get hurt...shit, shit, shit..." He rested for a moment, watching Michael's eyes flutter closed and he couldn't help but crack a smile despite the moment of panic. Despite his concerns, it seemed the heat was finally settling enough to let Michael rest for a while. "Go ahead and sleep Michael. I'll protect you...I'll get you back to your home as soon as I can, okay?" 

Michael groaned, snuggling into the man's hand and fingers as he closed his eyes completely and happily began to submit to his exhaustion. Geoff kept his hand moving, rubbing and massaging the tiny body in his palm as he watched over him. Once he was feeling the tiny person grow limp, he was going to lay him back into the curve of his hoodie. He reached for himself, tucking back into his pants after he cleaned himself and he was zipping them back up. 

He breathed...before he was letting loose awkward chuckles. "What the actual fuck..." He was pushing back into his seat, heaving a sigh and then a squeaking sound caught his ears. It took him a moment to realize it was the sound of Michael snoring and he bit back any further laughter. At least he'd know this moment forward the source of their office mouse suspicions.


End file.
